


Period Dress

by Unfeathered



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-24
Updated: 2007-10-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered
Summary: The Tenth Doctor ponders on Jack's choice of outfit.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness
Kudos: 23





	Period Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://unfeathered.livejournal.com/37237.html) on 24 October 2007.

Jack always used to dress correctly for the period. He blended into the 1940s, and then into 2006, with the utmost ease. Fourteenth Century Japan was harder, but he managed…

But now… He doesn't bother any more. It's as if the years of living in the slow lane have worn down his interest in blending in. As if he got as far as the 1940s again, and just stayed there. It's not an authentic 40s look – the hair especially is far too Twenty-First Century – but it's definitely an homage to the period.

The period when he met the Doctor. Huh.


End file.
